Resonating Existence
by kaminokaze no arashi
Summary: Their first encounter lead to a unexpected but strong bond. Their struggles only strengthen this bond, as partners they strive for greatness and they're not far from it. NarukoXSoul possible side pairing
1. Chapter 1

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body" Speech

"_Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!" _Flashback

'This isn't cool!' Thoughts

I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

* * *

The sun remained still in the sky as it smiled down upon the inhabitants of Death City. This Sun had very peculiar appearance; a large grin covered its "face" and it had a large nose. Its grin was filled with square teeth and it simply stayed there, never moving other than when it laughed or smiled.

Death City itself was out of the ordinary, most of the building seemed to have the same grey appearance and distinguishing red roofs.

The streets themselves were made of simple slate grey stone and the inhabitants of the city freely roamed around.

Inside of an unknown dark building was a white-haired teenager sitting down on an elegant bench. In front of him was a large black piano. As if on instinct the teenagers raised his hands and began to play the instruments.

His hand simply glided through the keys and the result was a slow melancholic melody that simply reflected the atmosphere of the room.

A figure stepped into the building remained in the shadows and simply stood there listing to the music. The figure appeared to be female but it was hard to tell because of the shadows covering her features.

The only thing that was visible were the black track pants with white stripped going down them along with the black and orange sports shoes she wore. And she seemed to be around the same age as the boy in front of her.

The figure then began to clap as soon as the white-haired teenager's melody began to slow down. Once the clapping was heard the boy completely stopped playing the piano.

"You know, it's not cool to sneak up on people like that…" said the white-haired boy in a gruff voice

He slowly turned around to look at the unwelcome figure still being hidden by the shadows.

His own features slowly became visible; spiky and untamed white hair along with ruby-red eyes. His teeth were extremely sharp, to the point they were clearly visible when he spoke.

He sat there staring at the female that had interrupted his piano session. The way he did everything was in a laid-back and uncaring way. The way he played the piano, the way he spoke, hell even the look on his eyes gave off this easygoing feeling.

He himself wore a bright yellow jacket with black segments that would stand out in any crowd. That along with his red jeans made him that much more distinguishable.

The feminine figure stepped out of the shadows where the rest of her attire and facial features became visible. She wore a high collared track jacket that fit with her pants but this one held an orange spiral on the back.

Her blue eyes were radiant and were a defining feature for her. But what stood out the most was her long red hair. It was a beautiful shade of scarlet and just like his white hair it simply stood out from the rest. Her bangs partly covered her eyes but the ends of her hair is styled in a simple low ponytail.

"So what are you doing here?" asked the boy seeing as he didn't get any response

"I heard your little performance and decided to check it out" she said in feminine but at the same time tom-boyish voice.

"Why did ya stop anyways?" she continued

"I don't have to tell you. I can stop playing when I want" he replied a bit aggressively

"Come just keep playing" she pried trying to get him to play his previous melody

"I just… I don't like playing with an audience" he said making an excuse

"I only a single person, not an audience" she replied with a cheeky smile

"You know what I mean" he replied still refusing to play

"Well if you don't like audiences then pretend I'm not here" she tried to negotiate

"I don't feel like playing right now…"  
"Come on be cool and play something" she stubbornly insisted

That apparently struck a nerve with the white-haired teen as a tick mark was visible on his forehead

"Fine!" he said giving in to her request "Since I'm such a cool guy I might as well play something" he said with his earlier laid back tone.

Just like before he started to play the same melody, as he played the crimson headed girl approached him and took the seat next to his.

"So, what's your name?" she questioned

"Call me Soul" he replied as he continued to play the piano

'Soul huh, what an interesting name' she thought

"So what's yours then?" he asked wanting to know the name of the stubborn girl next to him

"Naruko… Naruko Albarn" she said finally introducing herself

The talking stopped and the only sound that could be heard was the Piano which echoed through the entire building.  
Without either of their knowledge their souls had an obvious impact with each other. As they got closer to each other each of their souls pulsated until it settled into a steady rhythm. Neither of them even noticed they simply basked in each other's presence.

* * *

A/N

Well this is new. I recently got into the Soul Eater anime and I loved it. So I decided to write a story about it and here it is. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this but I hope it's around two weeks per chapter, maybe even less with summer around the corner.

I have another idea for a Soul Eater X Naruto fic but it's still in the works so don't expect anything too soon.  
And as always if you enjoyed the story review, follow, and favorite.


	2. Weapon and Meister

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body" Speech

"Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!" Flashback

'This isn't cool!' Thoughts

I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

* * *

After a couple of hours Naruko and Soul exited the building and simply roamed the streets of Death City. The sun had all but disappeared and now a crescent-shaped moon with a bloody smile was left. They walked side by side simply making small talk here and there until a large screech was heard.

"What the hell!? Exclaimed Soul surprised at the sound

Both teens looked at each other before running towards the noise. They tracked it down to a small narrow alleyway that left little room for comfort.

At the end of the alleyway was an ominous figure which stood at about six feet tall, easily towering over both Soul and Naruko.

The figure had a blank mask on with elongated teeth and all black clothes revealing nothing about its physique. In his right hand lay a knife of about ten inches long and covered in blood. In the other hand lay a bright blue sphere with a whitish center, a soul.

"Naruko, stand back" said Soul attempting to be brave. He extended his left arm and a blue aura covered it and in a flash of light his arm was replaced by a red and black scythe. He held it down with his right arm and ran towards the evil human.

As he reared his "arm" back and attempted to cut down the evil human he was roughly kicked in the stomach by said evil human.

"Agggggghhhh" moaned Soul in pain as the kick had robbed his lungs of oxygen.

The evil human raised his blood splattered knife up high and started to bring it down in a slashing motion heading straight towards Soul's neck.

Just as Soul was about to be stabbed his crimson haired companion interfered.

"You know, it's not cool to act stupid like that. It'll get you killed ya know" said Naruko holding back the knife with an arm very similar to Soul's own.

"You're a weapon…" said Soul gazing at her right arm despite the pain he was in

It was a sharp long scythe but unlike Soul's the blade was completely black and reflected little light. Her arm shook a bit as she kept the blade away.

"I'm more than just a simple weapon" she said as she reared her left arm back. As she said that her arm started emitting small bolts of lighting

"I'm also a Meister, Soul Menace!" she yelled out as she shoved her arm through the evil human's chest. In an instant the evil human poofed into a cloud of black mist and a dark red sphere emerged.

Her right arm turned back to normal in a flash of red light and she took the soul in her hand. She stared at the soul for a while until it slowly vanished into her right hand.

"That was so awesome…" said Soul unable to believe the girl she just met was a weapon like him, but she was more than that. She also claimed to be a Meister.

"Let's go to my apartment. I want to make sure you're all right" she said grabbing a hold of his hand and walking him towards an unknown place in Death City.

* * *

Both arrived at a Naruko's apartment within minutes, the place gave a rather cozy feeling and seemed to be big enough for a couple of people.

"So do you live here by yourself?" asked Soul

"Yeah, but occasionally my sister comes over to visit me" she said from the kitchen as Soul was sitting down in the apartments couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked poking her head from the kitchen having removed her jacket and only wearing the sweat pants and a simple blue t-shirt with a comical skull on the center of it. Without the jacket you could see her well developing figure despite her young age.

"Water's fine, thank you" Soul replied trying not to meet eyes. The encounter with the evil spirit had really dealt a blow to his pride. Sure he was new to his powers as a weapon but to be taken down so easily was embarrassing.

A couple of seconds later Naruko sat down next to Soul and handed him an ice pack and a glass of water.

"Make sure to put the ice pack on that was a nasty hit you took back there, it might even leave a bruise" she said a bit concerned for Soul's wellbeing.

Soul unzipped his jacked revealing a light powder blue shirt underneath. He slowly put the ice pack around his torso and let out a small hiss of pain.

"That freaking stings!" he exclaimed removing the ice pack

"Come on it can't be that bad. Here let me help" she said taking the ice pack from Soul's hand. She slowly placed the ice pack over his shirt.

"There, now hopefully it doesn't start to swell or something" Naruko said

"Yeah, thanks Naruko" said Soul blushing a bit at having Naruko so close to him

Unexpectedly the door to the apartment was kicked in and a loud voice could be heard

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOO how are you my precious daughter!" a crimson haired man shouted as he entered the apartment

This man had medium length hair with a single bang going down towards his nose. He was wearing a simple black suit with a dark green dress shirt and a black tie that resembles a cross.

"Dad, you're making a scene!" she yelled back at him incredibly annoyed and embarrassed at his attitude

"Wait…. Who is this?" he asked finally noticing Soul's presence next to his daughter.

"This is a friend of mine, his name is Soul. Soul this is my… uhh father Spirit…" she said awkwardly introducing them to each other.

"Sup" Soul asked giving him a small wave of his hand as he simply loafed around in the couch.

"… Naruko do you mind if I have a little conversation with your friend here?" he asked with a large deceiving smile on his face

"Ummmm whatever it's his choice"

"He wouldn't mind it'll only take a second" Spirit said grabbing a hold of Soul's shoulder and dragging him into the hallway of the apartment complex and quickly closing the door behind them.

"You're names Soul right? Imma give you a warning right now if you lay a single hand on Naruko I will FREAKING KILL YOU!" he said shoving his face near Soul's

"Grrrrr get off me you freaking creep!" he yelled back showing Spirit's face away from his

The door to the apartment burst open.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing!" she exclaimed

"I'm trying to get to get this little creeper away from you!" Spirit said pointing towards Soul

"Me a creeper?! Look who's talking!" Soul said pointing back at Spirit

"Dad, stop. Just leave… you're embarrassing me" said Naruko pointing towards the exit

"I'll leave as soon as this little pervert does as well!"

"Dad seriously just leave me alone!" she said grabbing a hold of Soul's hand and dragging him towards the apartment closing the door, and locking it, behind them.

"Naaaaarrrrruuukkkkkooooooooo! Papa loves youuuuuuuu!" Spirit yelled from outside the apartment

"Sorry about that… He means well, but he's just well… weird" she said embarrassed at what her father made her new friend go through.

"Just weird? He's freaking insane" he said taking a seat on the couch

Naruko gave out a small giggle and said "Yeah, I guess so"

As Soul was looking around the apartment from the couch he pointed towards a framed picture and said "Hey isn't that you with the creeper?" The image had a much younger Naruko and Spirit with an unidentified toddler, just as old as Naruko, with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, that picture was taken a long time ago"

"So who's that standing next to you?" said Soul pointing towards a sandy blonde haired girl who was in the picture

"Oh that's my twin sister, Maka" she said fondly

"Does she have any powers like you do?" questioned Soul

"I'm not sure yet, but she did say something about wanting to become a Meister"

"Speaking about that you never did tell me the deal about how you're a weapon, or a Meister, or whatever you are"

"Haha true. I should probably explain. My mother is a powerful Meister, and my Father is a Demon Weapon… to be more specific he's a DeathScythe" she said revealing a bit about her family

"No way! That old coot is a DeathScythe?!" Soul said unable to believe that Spirit was such a powerful weapon

"Yup, hard to believe but it's the truth"

"So basically I take after both of them, I'm a Meister but I can also be a weapon"

"Does that mean you go to the DWMA?" Soul asked wanting to know if he would be seeing Naruko any time soon at the academy

"Yup, I enrolled there two days ago. My first day of school is in two days" she said happily

"That's cool, maybe I'll see you around" Soul said flashing her a large grin

"Yeah that would be great"

Soul stood up from the couch and headed towards the door

"Well, thanks for the help. It was cool of you" he said opening the door

"Welcome, be safe Soul. See ya later"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he said

He exited the door and exited the apartment complex leaving Naruko to his own thoughts.

'He really is a cool guy. I can't wait to see him at the Academy…'

* * *

A/N

Well here's the second chapter of this story, and the next chapter start at the beginning of Soul Eater. The events here happen a year before that.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always leave a review, favorite, and follow.


	3. Day One

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body" Speech

"Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!" Flashback

'This isn't cool!' Thoughts

I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

* * *

At first glance Shibusen looked nothing like a school, it gave the impression that the circus was in town. It had large black towers with white segments and a spiky red roof. Its gates looked like three giant comical skulls and around the entire academy it had giant candle like structures going out of some of the entrances.

A young crimson haired girl in her mid-teens could be seen running past the giant staircase and into the skull entrance.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she possibly could. She had on a simple pair of red sneakers and a red and black pleated skirt. Naruko wore a white school shirt with a skull stitched onto the right side of her chest along with a loose red tie. Over it she wore a black unzipped jacket with an orange spiral on the back with a black outline.

She ran through the hallway with her red hair trailing gracefully behind her. She stopped next to a door and politely knocked on it.  
"Come in" said a voice, most likely the teacher

Naruko opened the door and came inside the room. In there she saw three segments of tables filled with students and a few feet to her left was a desk with a young African-American man sitting on a chair.

He had a simple green tank top and blue jeans. His hair was styled in corn rows and he had a headband with a couple of Japanese symbols in it. He was physically fit and his arms had tribal tattoos on them. At first glance you wouldn't even think he was a teacher.

"You're late" he simply said

"Yeah sorry about that, stupid alarm clock" she said whispering the last part to herself

"Well take an empty seat" he said pointing to all the tables.

Naruko simply looked around till she saw a familiar mop of white hair. He saw the teen sitting down in the top middle row and she started walking the stair and took the empty seat next to him.

"Hey" she greeted him

"Hey… I didn't expect to be in the same class as you" a bit surprised at having the red-head sitting next to him.

"Haha yeah, I guess I got lucky didn't I?" Giving him a smile

"You did, you get to sit next to a cool guy like me" he said pointing towards himself and giving her a teasing smile

"If you say so" she said returning the smile

The two continued to talks barely paying any attention towards the lecture and before they knew it the class was already dismissed.

As they exited the room they saw a young blue haired teen running toward them

"Sooooouuuuul!" he yelled as he came closer

This teen had spiky blue hair and dark black eyes. He wore a sleeve-less shirt with a high collar and white pants with a segment of black at the bottom of it. His shoes were mostly white with a bit of black with a star shape design. And he had a pair of gloves with a metal plate in the back hand with the same star design. The teenager was a bit shorter than Soul and a bit more muscular. And a star tattoo could be seen in his right arm.

"Hey man" Soul greeted him back

"So who's the new girl?" he asked pointing towards Naruko

"Oh this is a friend of mine, she's named Naruko"

"Nice to meet you, its great meeting a friend of Soul's" she chimed in

"Are you telling me that Soul has never told you about me?! Lemme introduce myself I am the one and only BlackStar the man who will surpass God!" he said making an exaggerated pose

"Ummm OK?" Naruko said unable to form a respond to such exclamation

"Here you must want my autograph!" He said shoving a piece of paper with His name written on it except that the A formed part of a star

She hesitantly accepted the piece of paper and turned her head towards Soul with a questioning look.

"Don't mind him, he's a bit on the slower side" he told her talking as if BlackStar wasn't even there

"BlackStar!" a feminine voice could be heard

The girl in question was rather tall and had a well-developed figure, even more so than Naruko. She wore a light yellow battle dress with a studded belt and a black scarf. Her boots wore white and she also wore long leggings. Her arms had a pair of arm warmers the shorter one being white and the longer one black. Just like black star she had star symbols in different parts of her attire such as on the right side of her chest and on the arm warmers.

"BlackStar don't do things like" she said in a slightly exasperated tone

"Sorry about that BlackStar can be a little hot-headed at times" she said talking to Naruko

"That's fine my name is Naruko by the way" the crimson haired girl said extending her hand towards the girl

"My name is Tsubaki" she said introducing herself

"So how do you know Soul?" she asked wanting to know about his friends.

"Well BlackStar met Soul and we became friends at the beginning of the school year"

"Cool. So are you a Weapon or a Meister?" Naruko asked

"Weapon, BlackStar over there is my Meister. How about you?" she questioned in return

"It's a bit complicated, but I guess you could say both" she sheepishly said scratching the back of her head

"Wait how is that possible?!" loudly asked BlackStar wanting to know more about this girl

"Well… it's easier if I show you guys. Is there a place to train around here?"

"Yeah around the back exit there's a training ground" Soul said joining into the conversation

They all followed Soul's lead as he headed towards these training grounds.

When they exited the DWMA a patch of flat land could be seen with a bit of grass here and there.

"It's pretty empty over here so don't worry about anyone getting in the way" said Soul

"Well how about a fight so I can show you what I'm talking about" Naruko proposed

"I'll take you on!" BlackStar exclaimed wanting to get in on the action

"Let's do this then!" Naruko said getting in on the fighting spirit

They both moved on towards the field while Soul and Tsubaki remained where they were looking from the sidelines.

"Let's go!" BlackStar yelled out as he rushed towards Naruko

As he neared her he clenched his hand into a fist and prepared to hit her on the shoulder. Naruko easily dodged to the left and delivered a knee strike towards his stomach knocking him back a few feet.

"At that speed you won't be able to beat me" she said in a more serious tone

"Oh yeah? We'll I guess I better bring it up a notch!" He exclaimed as he once again sprinted towards the girl but this time at a much higher velocity.

As BlackStar approached Naruko a black glow was seen around her body. It quickly dissipated and what was left was six red comma shaped marks around Naruko's collar and a bright red necklace. The necklace was a simple ruby colored crystal with two beads next to it. But the weird thing is that both the necklace in the marking seemed to be made of pure energy, nothing physically concrete.

"This here is Shadow Resonance" she said much more seriously. As she said that her own shadow moved towards BlackStar and connected to his own. Out of nowhere BlackStar simply stopped in his tracks and stood there immobilized.

"What the hell?!"

"It's what you would call a self-resonance… In most cases you need two compatible souls' to make a Soul Resonance, but I have enough control over my own soul's wavelength to do something like this"

She brought up her hands together and form some sort of cross shape hand seal.

"Shadow Clone technique…" as Naruko said that a black silhouette that looked identical to Naruko popped out of BlackStar's own shadow

"My clone amplifies my souls wavelength to an even higher degree, just like a Weapon does to a Meister" she said

"That is my power as a Meister, but this is my power as a Weapon" as she said that a red glow appeared in her hands appeared a black scythe. It was entirely black except for the silver-colored handle. The design itself was very plain a single black rod connected the sharp blade to the handle.

Both Soul and Tsubaki simply stared at Naruto unable to believe what she just said. Naruko had just claimed to be not only a Meister but a Weapon that could completely control herself.

"I can also turn into a weapon. In total I only have two weapon forms. This scythe and these" As she said that her scythe morphed around her hands and on each hand there appeared to be two pitch black knuckle knifes. They resemble a brass knuckle but the edges had a deadly sharp blade that extended outwardly.

"What the fuck, I've never heard of anyone like that" BlackStar said through gritted teeth barely able to talk because of the shadow restraining him.

"I'm a… exception you could say. All of my powers work in sync. The shadow clones amplify my power and become my weapon but they have a limit. I can only create two of them. But that's more than enough" she said approaching the restrained BlackStar

She raised her knuckle knife up to his neck "I wanna say this fight is over" she said as the blade itself emmited small bolts of lightning.

As she said that her shadow returned to normal and the weapons disappeared in a flash of red light. She started walking towards Soul and Tsubaki leaving a BlackStar with a wounded pride.

He slammed his fist on the ground and growled out "I'll beat you next time, I'm sure of it. Afterall I'm the man who will surpass a God!" He exclaimed giving Naruko a savage grin that only reflected his excitement.

"I'm sure it'll be a good fight" she said just as aggressively as he had.

"Holy shit that was so cool!" Soul finally exclaimed as he finally had time to process what had just happened

"Thanks, you guys wanna go eat something? I'm starving" she said as both Soul and Tsubaki sweat-dropped at her quickly changing attitude.

"Sure let's go" Soul said starting to walk next to her

"Hey you guys coming?" Naruko asked flashing Tsubaki and BlackStar a smile

"Count me in" "Sure" BlackStar and Tsubaki said smiling back at her

A/N

Here's chapter three for all of you.

I want to discuss a possible issue for all of you guys; I will try not to make Naruko super overpowered but at this point it's gonna be a bit hard. She will only have three jutsus turned into resonance techniques. One is the shadow clone (which I modified and limited but gave a power-up as well by making it similar to Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu ), one is linked to her Soul Menace abilities (I left subtle hints but I'm pretty sure you can guess what it is), and the last is a certain defensive technique.

And before anyone throws a fit on BlackStar losing I have an explanation. First he underestimated Naruko, he got overconfident and that cost him the fight quickly. Two he did not have Tsubaki with him. While he's powerful on his own Tsubaki just makes him so much more powerful.

And I want to clear up a bit of confusion that was caused by errors during the last chapter. Naruko is not blonde, she has red hair. This was my error, I had initially planned to make her blonde so when I wrote chapter 2 I forgot that I had changed my decision to make her a redhead. I want to apologize and if it ever happens again don't be afraid to correct me.

I want to thank a reviewer by the name of " " who intially suggested the whole shadow thing. We PM'd each other and I modified his idea to my liking which results in some of Naruko's powers.

Thanks all of you guys for all the support and as always leave a review, favorite, and follow.


	4. Secret

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body" Speech

'_Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!' _Flashback

'This isn't cool!' Thoughts

I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

* * *

A head of crimson hair could be seen jumping the rooftops of Death City and in her hands was a rather intimidating weapon. A large black scythe that is colored red where the blade was and a silver handle. Where the blade and handle met there was a small section of metal with three holes and a red, black, and white design that resembled an eye.

"Is that him? Our target?" a gruff voice said

"Yeah, I think so" replied a much graceful voice

They looked down upon a human like figure running down the street under them. The figure had a blunt weapon in hand and wore a pitch-black trench coat and hat.

As it ran through Death City it was eventually stopped by a dead-end.

As soon as he came to a halt the crimson haired figure jumped from the rooftops and landed on the ground crouching a bit creating a small cloud of dust.

"We've come for your soul" Naruko said in a much serious voice than usual as she twirled around the scythe in her hand before pointing it forward.

The obscured figure said nothing but slowly approached the girl until he broke out into a full-blown sprint. As he ran a metal pole slid out of his sleeve and he raised it high in the air and was about to bring it down upon the girl's head.

As he swung down he hit nothing but air.

"Humph you make it look to easy" said a voice in a cocky tone

Behind the assailant was the girl with the scythe outstretched as if making a slashing motion.

"That's cuz we've been practicing for a while" the girl replied more cheerfully

The figure suddenly burst in a black mist as a large gash could be seen cutting from his shoulder to the hip. All that was left was a red glowing orb.

The scythe Naruko was holding morphed back into a familiar white-haired boy. This boy walked towards the orb and seized it with his right hand.

"What number is this one? I've lost track"

"That should be our 35th each" she replied as Soul knocked his head backwards before lifting the red soul towards his mouth and devouring it in a single bite.

"A third of the way there huh, at this rate we'll be the coolest Death Scythes at the DWMA" Soul confidently stated

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Were still missing sixty-four souls from Lord Death's list plus the soul of a witch for each one of us" she said giving him a small smile

"With you as my Meister and me as your weapon it'll be a piece of cake"

"If you say so, let's call Lord Death to tell him of our mission" she said walking out of the alleys of Death City and unto the streets.

The duo walked the empty but illuminated streets of Death City before stopping at one of the windows of an apartment complex.

Naruko blew onto the mirror fogging it a bit. She then wrote the numbers 42-42-564 with her finger and simply waited for a second.

Almost immediately a blue ripple like aura appeared in the mirror before it flashed white and then revealed a figure with a white skull mask and a black cloak.

"Hello, Lord Death, this is Meister Naruko and Weapon Soul reporting" She spoke to the mirror

"Hey hey how's it going?" The cloaked figure replied in a comical but cheerful tone

"We just accomplished the mission, that's one less soul in your list"

"That's my daughter!" yelled a voice behind Death. This voice was that of Naruko's father, Spirit, or Death Scythe as most called him.

Soul let out a small snicker amused at seeing Naruko's father.

"Dad you're embarrassing me!" Naruko responded with a small blush

"Well done both of you! You're on your way of not only making a Death Scythe possibly more powerful than your father but also becoming one yourself!"

"Haha thanks Lord Death" Naruko said scratching the back of her head sheepishly

"Did you expect any less from a cool guy like me?" Soul said arrogantly

"Take a break both of you; you can resume soul hunting tomorrow. For now just enjoy yourselves!" Said Death giving them a thumbs up with his large white hands.

"Thank you Lord Death" said Naruko  
"Yeah, thanks" followed Soul

"Hey Soul Eater! What I told you still stands; if I see you trying to make a move on Naruko I'll kill you!" Spirit loudly exclaimed

"Dad we went over this already…" Naruko responded a bit exasperated

"Still I don't trust this little punk! He probably tried to pull a move on you!"

Soul simply stood there without a care in the world knowing that if he said anything it would just complicate the situation.

"Dad he hasn't tried anything"

"Wait really?!" Spirit said unable to believe that

"What type of man are you! Naruko is a beautiful young woman shouldn't you at least be interested!"

"Dude make up your mind already" responded Soul confused at what Spirit wanted

"Well talk about this later, bye dad bye Lord Death!" said Naruko grabbing Soul's hand and started to drag him away from the mirror.  
"Bye Naruko! Papa loves you!" Spirit said sticking his head from the mirror

Naruko simply waved goodbye as a loud exclamation of "Reaper Chop!" was heard followed by moans of pain

"Do you think he's noticed?" asked Soul with a bit of nervousness in his voice

"I doubt it. Dad might be a Death Scythe and all but he's not the smartest person around" Naruko said holding Soul's hand a bit tighter and leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked down the streets

"Phew, that's a relief. I'm pretty sure he would actually kill me if he figured it out"

"Haha yeah, there's a reason we haven't told him"

"Like the fact that he's a huge creeper?"

"No silly, well kind of. You saw how he reacted the first time he saw you. Imagine if he actually knew we were going out" She said swatting him playfully in the arm

Naruko and Soul had started dating three months after she arrived at Death City. Naruko was the one brave enough to ask Soul for the date, which he accepted, despite being extremely nervous.

"True… Wanna go to Ichiraku's?" Soul asked giving her a small grin knowing it was her favorite restaurant in all of Death City

"Do you even have to ask" she responded before dragging him towards her favorite restaurant

"Haha I guess not" he said letting the redheaded girl drag him towards their destination

"I'm surprised they're open so late" Soul murmured as they moved aside the curtains and entered the ramen bar.

"Yeah, old man Teuchi closes as late as possible so he could get as many customers as he can"

"At this point you're the only customer they need. Most of the ramen they make is eaten by you" Soul said teasing her a bit on her ramen eating habits

"Shut up" she said with a small blush on her face. Naruko knew that she wasn't very lady-like when she ate ramen; in fact most of her manners were thrown out the window as soon as she saw the salty noodles.

"Ayame! Teuchi! You guys here" she said knowing they would be. The duo took a seat in the stools as they waited.

"Naruko my favorite customer!" greeted an older man who appeared to be the cook for the restaurant.

He wore a small white plastic hat with red Japanese symbols on them as well as traditional white yukata.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I come here often?" Soul asked messing around with Teuchi a bit

"You do, just not as much as Naruko" Teuchi responded getting as small laugh from Soul

"Is Ayame here today?" asked Naruko wondering where the brunette was

"Not at the moment. So what do you kids want to eat?" Teuchi said

"I'll take a medium bowl of chicken ramen" Soul said

"How 'bout you Naruko?" questioned Soul

"Hmmm I'll take a large bowl of Miso ramen" she said

"Coming right up" Teuchi responded disappearing into the kitchen

"I remember the first time I saw you eat here… I was scared shitless" Soul told Naruko with a teasing grin on his face

"Hey! I was starving that day! Plus you can't say anything, you were basically dying of nervousness" she countered

"How could I not be nervous, it was our first date" he said trying to defend himself

"Still, when you picked me up from my apartment you came in dressed as if you were going to some classy event or something. I told you it was going to be casual" she deadpanned remembering how decked out Soul was for their first date

"Humph that's me being the cool guy I am" he responded

"Sure, whatever you say Mr. Coolest guy in Death City" she sarcastically said

"Hell yeah I am" Soul responded confidently

Naruko simply rolled her eyes and settled for reclining her head on his shoulder which he whole-heartily accepted by wrapping one of his arm around her

A moment later Teuchi came out of the kitchen with two bowls of ramen

"Here you go" he said as he placed the bowls in front of the couple

"Thanks for the food" they both responded as they each grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.

They were both eating in peaceful silence till Naruko said

"Hey, did I tell you that my sister Maka is going to move to Death City?"  
"Really, what's up with that?" asked Soul wanting to know more about Naruko's sister

"Yeah, well you know what's going down with my mom and dad right?"

"Yeah you told me she finally got tired of his shit"

"Basically, so Maka's going to come to the academy and stay with me" Naruko answered bluntly

"That's cool, how she like?" he asked as he kept eating his ramen

"She's a really nice person, a bit of a bookworm, but I think you'll get along with her" she said giving him a smile

"Cool, are we going to tell her about, umm you know us" he said a bit nervous not knowing how to say it

"Hell no" she answered quickly

"Don't get me wrong I'm not ashamed of you in any way I just don't want to risk my dad knowing about it" she said as she saw the slightly hurt look on Soul's face

"Of course you wouldn't be ashamed, you said it yourself, you're dating the coolest guy in Death City" he said pointing towards himself

"I guess I am" she said back shaking her head a bit and continued to finish eating her ramen. They both continued to eat and as soon as they finished Soul said

"Hey Teuchi, can you bring the bill man"

"Here you go" he said handing him a piece of paper

Soul simply pulled out his wallet and gave him a twenty-dollar bill

"Here you go" he said as both he and Naruko stood up and started to exit the restaurant

"Bye" "Bye Teuchi! Say hi to Ayame for me!" they said as they left the restaurant

The couple walked towards Naruko's apartment after the long day of school, soul hunting, and a spontaneous date.

As they arrived towards the apartment complex Soul walked with Naruko until the entrance of her own apartment.

"Well see you tomorrow I guess" Soul said

"Yeah, see ya later" Naruko said as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards her. She gave him a small peck on the lips before she entered the apartment leaving a dumbfounded Soul standing in front of the apartment.

* * *

A/N

I guess this is kinda filler chapter but whatever it was pretty fun to write.

Oh and sorry if you guys expected Maka's début in this chapter but I decided to make it the next one.

Things between Soul and Naruko might be moving a bit fast but I hope to expand more on their relationship in the future.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and as always review, favorite, and follow.


	5. Arrival

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body" Speech

'_Back away! I won't let you touch my Meister!' _Flashback

'This isn't cool!' Thoughts

I don't own Naruto or Soul Eater

* * *

"Calm down, the place looks clean enough" Soul said relaxing on the couch as Naruko scurried all around her apartment cleaning random bits of it.

"It's not clean enough; I want the place to be perfect by the time Maka arrives!" She said running in and out of the room.

"Seems good enough to me" he shrugged as he sat down on the couch watching whatever was on the television.

"Maka's going to arrive any minute now!" she said as she rushed to carry out the task at hand

As if on cue a knock on the door was heard

"I'm guessing that's her" Soul said casually

"Arggggggggghhh!" was Naruko's frustrated cry "Distract her for a minute, I'm almost done"

"Ummm sure…" Soul replied as he stood up and headed towards the door. As he opened it he was greeted to the sight of a sandy-blonde haired girl with a set of luggage behind her.

She wore a black t-shirt with a yellow jacket over that along with a black skirt and casual sneakers. Her hair was fashioned in two pigtails and she had green colored eyes.

"Hello does Naruko Albarn live here?" she asked a bit confused at seeing the white-haired teen in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm her friend Soul. She told me to let you in" he said as he stepped aside so she could enter

"Thanks" she simply responded

As Maka stepped into the apartment she immediately noticed how apparently every part of the apartment seemed to sparkle in cleanness.

"Has Naruko been cleaning?" she asked a bit sarcastically with a deadpan look on her face.

"Nope, not at all" was Soul's equally sarcastic reply which got a small giggle out of Maka.

"Makaaaaaaa!" yelled out a red blur as it engulfed the sandy-blonde.

"Naruko! It's good to see you!" Was Maka's response as she returned Naruko's hug

"How have you been? How's mom doing? What have you been up to?" Naruko said as she rapidly fired questions

"I've been great, oh and mom said she would be traveling"

"That's great. Oh I wanted to introduce you to my best friend over here, his name is Soul" she said pointing towards the teen

"Yo" he said with a lazy arm wave

"Good to meet you, my name is Maka Albarn" she said introducing herself

"Hey let me show you towards your room" Naruko said excitedly and was about to drag Maka towards the room she prepared before the door of the apartment burst open.

"MY OTHER DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY RETURNED!" Spirit's cried as he entered the apartment and approached Maka with his arms spread wide.

"Pftt as if, you're no father of mine…" was Maka's cold reply as she glared at her father

Sprit recoiled back with a pained and shocked looked on his face not expecting that reply. Without another glance at her father she followed Naruko into her new room leaving behind a weeping Spirit.

"MAKKKKAAAAAA! ITS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING PAPA LOVES YOU, AND MAMA, AND NARUKO!" Spirit wailed as he fell into a fetal position and started to rock back and forth.

"Dude, seriously get a grip" said Soul both annoyed and showing a bit of pity towards the crying man next to him.

Spirit ignored him and continued to put on a childish act.

"Come on man, let's get you outta here" he said releasing a sigh and grabbing Spirit by the collar of his shirt and proceeded to drag him unto the hallway of the apartment complex. He left the red-headed man outside and went back into the apartment locking the door behind him.

Soul then headed towards what used to be the guest room and was now Maka's new room. When he arrived there he saw the sisters arranging all of Maka's personal belongings.

"So, what do you think of the room?" asked Soul trying to make some small talk.

"It's great! There's enough space for all my stuff, there's even a book shelf for my collection" She said as she started to unpack all her books and place them on the shelf.

"Hey how 'bout we go to Ichiraku's after we finish packing?" asked Naruko wanting to take her sister to her favorite restaurant.

"I have no idea what it is but sure" Maka said giving her sister a smile and an eager nod.

"Hey I've been wondering, are you gonna attend the DWMA or something?" Soul asked

"As a matter of fact I enrolled Maka there a week ago. She'll be able to attend tomorrow" Naruko said "Maka here just happens to be a very skilled scythe user, and she has great potential as a Meister"

"Wait how did you know I even wanted to go to the DWMA?" Maka asked wondering

"Come on Maka, since you were little you always said that you wanted to be like mom. With that in mind I figured you would probably like to attend the same school as her to become a Meister" Naruko responded with a smile  
"Haha when you put it that way it seems obvious" she said with a small chuckle

"Well let's go eat, we can arrange whatever's left later on" Soul said as he started to leave the bedroom with Naruko and Maka following behind him.

"Ahhhhh that ramen was great!" Naruko said stretching her arms high above her head as soon as she finished eating

"Hey Maka, did Naruko always eat like this when she was younger?"

"Kinda, she loved ramen but she never ate this much…" she said with a shocked look on her face as she stared at the five large bowls of ramen that were stacked in front of Naruko.

"Well shit, at this rate she's going to make me poor" he said as he stared at his now empty wallet

"Hey you volunteered to pay so its your own fault"

"I guess so…" said Soul releasing a sigh

"Hey how about we go to the training field in Shibusen, I wanna see how good Maka is with a scythe"

"Would you mind if we go Maka?" Naruko said with a pleading look in her eyes

"Not at all, let's go" she said as all three stood up and headed towards the academy.

When they arrived they headed to Naruko's usual training spot right behind the school.

"Well how do we start?" Soul asked

"Well I can make my shadow clones!" Naruko exclaimed as soon as the idea came to her mind

The arranged her hands in a cross-shaped seal and two figures identical to Naruko, with the exception of being pitch black, popped out of the ground next to her. Her clothes also gained their usual comma-like markings as well as the blood-red necklace.

The clones began to shine an eerie red before one of them turned into a mostly black scythe and the other into knuckle blades.

Naruko grabbed the scythe and carefully threw it at Maka which she easily caught and proceeded to expertly twirl in between her hands until she settled for resting it on her shoulder.

Naruko on the other hand reached for the knuckle blades and put them on while sliding into her fighting stance. She bended her knees slightly and raised her arms in a boxer-like stance.

Soul stayed in the sidelines and simply waited for the show to start. He didn't have to wait much as both sisters started charging each other with their respective weapons.

Maka attempted to strike first as she a low slash which Naruko quickly evaded by jumping onto the scythe and then jumping over Maka with a front flip.

Naruko landed right behind her sister where she attempted to sweep her feet under her with a kick which Maka also jumped over while attempting to slash at her sister with her scythe.

Naruko lifted her hands to stop the scythe with her own weapons before she kicked Maka in the stomach knocking her a few feet back.

"You're doing great Maka!" Naruko exclaimed with a competitive smile on her face

"You too Naruko!" she responded returning the smile

They once again slid into their stances until Naruko started to sprinted towards Maka as she began to run circles around her at an erratic pace. This time however she was running at a faster speed, fast enough to leave only blurs and after images of herself.

Maka stood on guard ready for any attack her sister would dish out. Not a second later did Naruko emerge from the after images preparing to strike at Maka from her right side in a downward motion. Maka sank her feet into the ground and held out the scythe in front of her preparing to block the incoming attack.

"Gotcha!" Naruko yelled as Maka finally noticed where her other knuckle blade was. While she held down one of the blades the other was right next to her stomach, nearly making contact with Maka's skin.

"Ah darn it!" Maka said releasing a sigh as she looked a bit upset at her defeat

"Sorry Maka, but I wasn't gonna let you win that one" Naruko said giving her sister a smile

"Yeah, well I'm glad I at least performed decently" Maka responded

Maka handed Naruko the scythe which she eagerly accepted back. Both the scythe and knuckle blades disappeared in a small flash of light along with the marking and necklace that had appeared on her.

Soul approached the pair a sisters slowly clapping.  
"Nice fight, I'm a bit surprised you lasted that long though" he said directing his gaze towards Maka

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" she asked offended

"Naruko is one of the strongest students in all the DWMA with or without a weapon, it's honestly surprising that you lasted more than a couple of seconds" Soul said showing the confidence he had in his Meister

"Hey! I might not be as strong as Naruko but that doesn't make me weak!" Maka shouted with an outraged look on her face as she stomped her foot on the ground

"Sure, whatever you say…" Soul said with a shrug

"Calm down guys, hey lets head to my apartment and play video games or something" Naruko cut in trying to defuse the situation.

Maka gave Soul one quick glare before walking towards her sister towards the apartment with Soul following soon after.

'Wow, and here I thought they would actually get along for a minute there' Naruko though with a sigh

'That JERK!' Maka fumed silently in her head

'I hope Naruko won't be pissed at me, that would be so not cool' Soul though knowing of Naruko's temper, it didn't happen often but when it did you didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry guys that it took way too long for an update but I was on vacations and I didn't have any time to type. I've planned a bit of a schedule for my stories, which I hope can help me update at a more constant rate. Hopefully every two weeks I will update this story.

Tell me what you thought of the chapter and as always review, favorite and follow.


End file.
